List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on'' Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that ''Glee ''is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. 'Rachel's Age' In The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in Dream On, Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is December 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season two. 'Puck's Community Service' We haven't seen or heard about him doing it since Never Been Kissed. 'Lauren's Ego' When Puck sang ''Fat Bottomed Girls to Lauren, she became offended, but when he sang'' Big Ass Heart'' to her, which still makes comments about her weight, she was still flattered by then end. 'Puck's Feelings for Quinn' In Journey, when asked by Quinn if he loved her, Puck says, "Yes, especially now." In Audition, Puck confirms he still has feelings for Quinn. When he returns from juvie, he does not pursue her, and the two do not speak to each other all season. By the end of Season 2, he's in love with Lauren, has made out with Rachel, and hasn't said a word to Quinn or about his feelings involving her. 'Kurt's Biological Mother' In Ballad, Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in Laryngitis, Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). 'Kurt's Wardrobe' Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes by famous designers (such as Alexander McQueen) despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. 'Kurt's Language Studies' This is a well-known fact that Kurt actually learns French (Grilled Cheesus). In The Substitute, he comes during Holly's Spanish lesson, so he's not attending it; however, in Ballad, he is seen in Will's Spanish lesson saying he's in love with Finn. 'Kurt's Dancing' He was rocking it during Push It in Showmance and Single Ladies in Preggers, even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in Sexy he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. 'Boarding School or No?' Kurt goes to Dalton, a school in Westerville, which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school; however, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation meaning he's living at home. 'Will's Crush On Emma' In Comeback, Will says confidently that he is over Emma; however, in Blame It on the Alcohol, this is not the case. 'Mercedes-Quinn Friendship' These two were best friends in the back nine of season one. Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Also, Mercedes was present when Beth was born. Now, they barely speak, and Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. 'Sam and Santana's Break Up' Santana and Sam start seeing each other in Comeback, but in Born This Way, Santana and Dave start their bearded relationship (though Samtana is never shown to officially brokeup other than when Sam states "Probably somewhere making out with Karofsky. He can have her."). 'Tina's Individuality' In Theatricality, she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in Comeback she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esque clothes, and in Born This Way, she is shown to have insecurity about her eye color that had never come up before, and she claims that she is copying what she sees in magazines. 'Tina's Shyness' In season one, Tina is discribed as a "shy, unconfident, and insecure student." Throughout the season, she shows no evolution or signs of growing more confident. She ends the last episode of season one still as shy as ever and comes back in Audition suddenly bold and keen to voice her opinion. She spends the rest of the series unexplained and oddly outgoing as well as rude and tempermental which is a sudden step up from a inoccent, shy, and insecure girl shown in season one. 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it; however, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame It on the Alcohol, Rachel sings the song My Headband to Finn alone in the choir room, but in Original Song, Brittany says it's her favorite song, though she is never shown hearing it. 'Quinn's PTSD' In Special Education, Quinn is nervous before New Directions' performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD; however, at Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year despite Regionals being the actual competition where she went into labor. 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break; however, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is five episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after Regionals; therefore, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother," but in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester, comes back after killing off the last Nazi. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In season two, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events; however, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education. No explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs (which is already after one competition). 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. 'Glee Club's Popularity' In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. New Directions had a full house for their invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers willing to help Rachel feel more confident with her looks. 'Brittany's Belief in Santa' Kurt had said in Grilled Cheesus, that believing in God's existence is like Santa being real (due to Kurt's belief that there is no God), and Brittany did not object to Kurt's claim that Santa did not exist. Later, in A Very Glee Christmas, there was a centric theme about her belief in Santa. 'Azimio's Moral Code' Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn. Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people." In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in Glee Club when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. 'The ReWalk' In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie receives a machine from an anonymous donator that allows him to walk in limited bursts. Even though the thing costs a fortune, made everyone smile, and made Artie very excited, Artie is never seen using it after Christmas. 'Jesse's Intelligence' In season one, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and properly uses complex words such as "fastidiously" in sentences. When he returns in Prom Queen, Jesse claims he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is insinuating he isn't that smart. 'The Warbler's Regionals Number' After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass'', Misery ''never even being mentioned. 'Quinn's Choice' In Comeback, Quinn tells Finn that she chooses Sam. In Sexy, it is revealed that Quinn is secretly dating Finn, and from that point on, if she has any remaining romantic feelings for Sam, they are not shown. 'Sue's Religious Beliefs' In Grilled Cheesus, Sue is very against the glee club singing religious songs; however, in Original Song when she was the coach of Aural Intensitity, they sang a song that's a religious to suck up to the judges at Regionals, two of which were a nun and a conservative Republican. 'Mike's Voice' In Duets, Mike can't sing very well, yet in just about every episode he is shown singing. In Furt, he harmonizes in a solo with Tina in ''Marry You. Mike's confidence about his voice is also fluctuating. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Mike had gained enough confidence from his earlier duet with Tina in Duets in his singing ability to accept the role of Frank-N-Furter, even remarking that he is feeling more confident about his singing voice, yet in Born This Way, Mike's shirt says "Can't Sing." 'Sue-Olivia Newton John Relationship' In Bad Reputation, Sue and Olivia Newton John re-make her Physical ''video, but in Journey, she seems to dislike Sue and repeatedly makes fun of her. 'New Directions' Nationals Setlist' When New Directions is writing original songs in New York for Nationals, they are already in their hotel rooms, meaning that they arrived in New York not having written, choreographed, or rehearsed any of their songs. They are only in New York for a few days before Nationals, so it seems unlikely that they could have their songs ready by then (and believe that they are likely to win). 'The Promise Ring' In Furt, Sam tells Quinn that he loves and would like to marry her in the future, than gives her a promise ring; however, when they broke up in Comeback, the ring nor promise was mentioned, and it is never shown what happened to the ring. 'Rachel's feelings for Jesse' In Prom Queen, Jesse returns to see Rachel and win her back. He kisses Rachel at the end of Funeral and she reciprocates the kiss; however, in New York, she seems to not care about Jesse at all and claims she can't have any distractions before the competition, yet she accepts Finn's advances. 'Quinn's plans for New York' At the end of Funeral, Quinn tells Finn that she has big plans for New York. When he asks what they are she says, "You'll see." Despite her threatening promise, she does nothing except blow up at Brittany and Santana about how upset she is at Finn and that she doesn't care about the Nationals competition. This leads Brittany and Santana comforting her with the idea of getting a haircut, which doesn't really count as "big plans." Even if her big plans for New York were to get the New Directions disqualified before Nationals as many suspected she would, she doesn't ever tell Finn about them even though she said "You'll see." 'Becky Made Captain of the Cheerios' In Funeral, Sue said that Becky can be captain of the Cheerios, but it was then revealed that Santana will be head cheerleader. 'Sue's House' In Funk, when Will comes to visit Sue at her house, he is literally tripping over the number of trophies in the hallways and then in Sue's bedroom. When he and Emma re-visit the house in Comeback, the number of trophies has radically decreased. 'Santana Somehow Knows Karofsky Kissed Kurt' In Born This Way, Santana says that she knows Karofsky is gay not only because she saw him checking out Sam in the hallway, but also because "she knows about him and Kurt," implying that she knows about what happened in the locker room (see Never Been Kissed). There is no possible way for her to have known about the kiss because as mentioned later in the episode, Kurt hasn't told anyone aside from Blaine, so unless Blaine told her, there is no possible way for her to have known about it. 'Lauren's Original Crush on Puck' In Special Education, Lauren finds Puck in a port-o-potty, and he asks her to join Glee club which she agrees to do if he gives her seven minutes in heaven. Then in A Very Glee Christmas, she tells Santa Claus, "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox!" However, in Silly Love Songs, she is suddenly playing "hard to get" with him, and it is revealed that he no longer turns her on after only 3 minutes of the 7 he promised her. She even threatens him for staring at her which makes no sense because if she's no longer into him, she wouldn't have asked Santa Claus for him to like her. 'Finn's Stance on Cheating''' In season one, he cheated on Quinn multiple times with Rachel (while she was pregnant with a baby he thought was his at the time); however, in Comeback, Quinn states that he broke up with her because she cheated on him (not the lying about the baby being Pucks), and he doesn't deny it. He also accepts Santana and Brittany's offer to go on a date with both of them to BreadstiX while he is dating Rachel the first time. He later breaks up with Rachel when she comes clean about making out with Puck. Finn makes advances on Quinn even though she is in a relationship with Sam. Finn gets mad when he finds out Rachel cheated on him, yet he cheated on her. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season One Episodes